


Succubus's Pet

by paraboxx



Series: Succubus Blues [2]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), King of Fighters
Genre: Breast Play, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Magic, Manipulation, Massage, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Psychic Abilities, Sexual Slavery, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboxx/pseuds/paraboxx
Summary: Captured by powerful magic, Athena struggles through daily life while waiting for Morrigan's next visit.  She has no idea what she'll be expected to do...but her first lesson is about to begin.Followup toSuccubus Blues.  Not as dark as it sounds, though the last chapter has its moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya I'd be doing this again. ;)
> 
> This one took longer than I thought it would, partly because I was writing a _different_ followup at the same time (more on that later). But it also wound up _being_ longer than I thought it would, and for that I have no excuse. Since you can see the wordcount before you click through, I'm betting that works for you...but if it doesn't, you can skip to Chapter 2 for the smut just like last time.
> 
> See you at the end...!

The days that followed Athena's meeting with Morrigan were some of the strangest of her life.

The succubus had been right: the psychic could find no trace of the magic affecting her mind. She knew _something_ was there; she could see parts of her psyche that looked totally different. But whenever she tried to figure out _how_ \- or how to _fix_ it - her thoughts seemed to lose focus, turning to a thick, foggy mess. It left her with no clue of what Morrigan had done to her mind...except for certain thoughts and feelings she _knew_ she'd never had before.

For one thing, she was officially bisexual now.

That might've happened anyway, really. In fact she didn't know for _sure_ that the magic had caused it. But when she'd jumped on Morrigan that fateful night, she hadn't really thought of her body as something fun to play with. It was just something, _anything_ human (or so she thought) that she could touch the way she needed to. Now, however, womens' bodies looked at _least_ as fun as mens'. Big breasts and wide hips didn't make her jealous or disgusted anymore; they made her _hungry_.

Other things were less persistent, but a lot more annoying. Every once in a while, randomly, she'd feel a spike of pleasure between her legs, as if someone had just stroked her clit. She'd stopped or staggered every time, and half the time she'd made a noise; it had already led to a couple of awkward moments. It didn't cripple her the way the incubus' curse had, but it bothered her nearly as much. It was as if Morrigan had left it as a message to her...a reminder that, from now on, she would always be there.

The first time it had happened in private, she couldn't help but touch herself. But she'd found that, despite her arousal, the nerves there felt less responsive - so much so that she couldn't bring herself to orgasm. After several different tries, she could only assume Morrigan had done that too, a curse far more insidious than the one that started this mess. Granted, she might respond better to someone _else's_ touch...but she hadn't had the guts yet to test that theory.

But the worst effects of the magic weren't physical at all. She found herself unable to tell anyone about Morrigan, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't say what had happened to her, couldn't even say that something _had_. And whenever she tried to think of ways to get around the magic, the same fog came over her brain that did when she tried to remove it. When people asked her what was wrong, she had to wave it away; when people asked why she was crying, she had to insist that she was fine.

And so far, everyone had bought it...because she wasn't crying much, actually. Athena felt far more confused than depressed; sometimes she even felt good about this. It _could_ be a lifetime as a sex slave - or it could be an _adventure_ , something new and exciting in a life consumed by training and touring. For all she knew, Morrigan wasn't planning on keeping her that long anyway.

For all she knew...she would want her to.

\- - 

By the time Athena _finally_ heard knocking on her hotel room window, however, she had moved on to a new feeling: pissed. Morrigan had kept her waiting for _four days_ now, three more than she would've liked. She wanted answers. She wanted _vengeance_.

...and she _really_ wanted to come.

She slung her legs out of bed, woken from only a light sleep. She wore a long white t-shirt and loose black shorts to bed now, hardly her fighting gear but a lot better than pajamas. She crossed over to the window, took a deep breath, and opened the curtains, steeling herself for what would probably be the most emotional response she'd ever had.

Surprisingly, most of what she felt was...well, _surprise_.

Outside the window hovered Morrigan Aensland, now in her true form. She still had the tall stature, the good figure, the flowing green hair...but just about everything else was different. She wore a skimpy black leotard, strapless and heavy on the cleavage. Underneath she had purple tights with small bats printed on the sides, and long pink gloves with white frills covered her arms. The surprising parts, though, were the small bat wings sticking out of the sides of her head...and the _large_ ones growing from her back, keeping her aloft. _Where'd she hide THOSE last time...?_ Athena wondered.

Of course, that wasn't _all_ she was thinking. The succubus looked _breathtaking_ , her breasts plump and round, her hips curvy and broad, her face flawless. But Athena had expected to feel a whole lot more when she saw her. She'd figured Morrigan would make her fall in love at first sight, or maybe have an orgasm right on the spot. Apparently she'd left that up to her free will; she'd left her a _lot_ of free will, actually (for a sex slave, at least).

Morrigan smiled, wide but dark, as Athena opened the window. "Hello again, cutie," she greeted, her voice like music in Athena's ears.

She responded with the strongest psychic attack she could muster.

...which was absolutely nothing.

Morrigan grinned as Athena scowled, hardly surprised but deeply dissapointed. She could still access her powers, but they veered away from her captor's brain automatically. Just in case, she tried a different method, calling a Psycho Ball to her hands...but when she tried to throw it at her, her arms fell limp to her sides, the energy fading.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" the succubus chuckled.

"No," the psychic admitted, crossing her arms. "But it was worth a shot."

"True," Morrigan gave her. "I see you're fully recovered now. That's good. How long did it take you...?"

"Until _noon,_ " Athena seethed. That was _another_ thing. "I missed two calls and had to cancel an appointment because of you."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," Morrigan chuckled. "I suppose tonight, you'd rather expire instead?"

Athena scowled again, but said nothing.

Smirking, the succubus floated to the window, examining it. "I _also_ see you've created your wards again. They're very effective, Athena; my compliments." She put a hand on her hip. "Care to let me through them now...?"

"Why should I?" Athena snapped. "So I can expire tonight?"

"So I don't _let_ you expire tonight," Morrigan shot back. She narrowed her eyes. "...which I _will_ , if I have to get through these on my own."

The psychic stared at her for several long, tense seconds. Then she sighed, closed her eyes, held out her palm and focused. Shortly after, the wards briefly shimmered; Morrigan stretched a hand towards them, and it passed right through.

" _Good_ girl," she oozed, gliding through the window as her captive stepped aside in defeat. She flew to the other side of the room - and then her wings disintegrated, suddenly becoming a cloud of bats. They quickly flew underneath Morrigan, however, providing her a seat in midair.

"You'll find that cooperating," she went on as Athena stared, "will make things _much_ more pleasant between us. I was planning to go easy on you tonight, in fact - and I still will, if you let me. ...in that spirit, I imagine you'd like to ask some questions before we begin?"

"You're damn right I would," Athena growled, shaking with rage. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you targeting me? ...and what have you _done_ to me??"

"Slow down, pet," Morrigan chuckled. "You've almost used up your quota already...!" (Athena bristled at being called a "pet", but her "owner" didn't seem to notice.) "For now, though, I'll take these one at a time.

"One, I already told you who I am. I'm Morrigan Aensland, a type of demon called a succubus and the Queen of the Makai. That's a demon realm, by the way," she clarified. "It's a boring job, but it has its perks. ...of course, the 'succubus' part has a whole lot more."

"What can a succubus do?"

Morrigan chuckled again. "Still haven't done your research, hmm? Well, you've already experienced most of what we have to offer anyway. Our main gift is stealing the life force of humans we have sex with. We can take their energy...their consciousness...in the end, their very _souls_." (Athena shivered.) "Some of us bring them back to masters, but others like me are free to keep them. And they sustain us _so_ much better than simple food or water.

"Beyond that," she went on, "most of us aren't that powerful. We can shapeshift a bit, and we tend to look stunning to begin with. We can use magic _and_ psionics, though we have to study it first. I focused more on magic, myself; the psionics are how I _entered_ your mind...but the _magic_ is what changed it."

"Yes...'changed' it," the psychic hissed. "How the hell did you change it??"

"Ah, ah, ah... _that_ was question number four," the succubus scolded, waggling her finger. "Two, I've also already told you what I want here: _you_. You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, and you can recover fast enough to drink from over and over." (She shivered again.) "Other than playing with you, I have no plans for the human world. ...for now, anyway."

"And how long do you intend to... _play_ with me...?" Athena asked, grimacing.

"I'm not sure," Morrigan replied with a shrug. "Probably until I stop having fun. ...of course, if _you're_ still having fun, I'm sure I could be persuaded to stay longer..."

"That is _not_ going to happen," Athena told her...though in her heart, she knew it might.

"Three, I wasn't targeting _you_. I was looking for _any_ one in that city that just wanted to have some _fun_. ...and _you_ wanted it so much I could feel it from across town." Athena looked away, blushing furiously, and the woman laughed outright. "Oh, don't take it so hard, cutie! Remember, you were already under a spell at the time."

"...yeah, about that," the girl said, frowning. "What was _he_ targeting me for?"

"Well, demons _do_ hunt for power sometimes, or play political games," Morrigan admitted. "But for incubi and succubi, it's usually just about sex. Most likely, he saw that you desired him, so he enchanted you. Simple." Then she smirked. " _That_ desire was all yours, by the way."

Athena blushed even harder, remembering just how strong that first desire had been.

"As for what I've done to you...did you really think I'd spoil _that_ fun already?" Morrigan chuckled. "But don't worry, dear...you'll find out soon enough. You'll find out some of it tonight, in fact. And I can at least confirm what I'm sure you already know.

"...you'll never break free from me or my magic. You'll never ask for help about it, or tell anyone about me. You'll never attack me, mentally or physically. You'll only achieve orgasm with my assistance. And - "

"Wait a minute," Athena broke in, her eyes boggling. " _Your_ assistance? As in no one else's??"

Morrigan's eyebrows raised. "You mean, you haven't _tried_ it with anyone else?" she asked. When the girl just scowled again, the woman couldn't help but laugh. "My, aren't _you_ a chaste one...!"

Athena's scowl grew darker than ever. "Damn you, demon," she growled. "Release me from your wicked magic!!"

"No."

The scowl faded into a grimace. She didn't have much to bargain with here, after all.

"Then...then let me have my own relief again!"

" _No._ "

The grimace became a wince. Well, _this_ was getting her nowhere. Maybe a different tack...

"...could you at _least_ get rid of those _pulses_ down there?" she pleaded, one hand on her hip and the other pointing "down there". "It's already gotten _really_ embarrassing, and I could be on stage next time."

The succubus's eyebrows raised again. " _Really._ On stage, you say? ...I've never had a _performer_ before."

"And I've never been enslaved by a succubus before," the idol grumbled.

Morrigan chuckled. Giggled, really. "It seems I have things to learn about you too," she mused. "...but I'm tired of playing twenty questions, so we'll save that for next time. For now, I'll make you a deal: I'll release you from that curse...if you perform well enough _tonight_."

"Per...perform...?" said Athena, swallowing.

"Oh, yes," the woman breathed. She hopped off her "seat" and approached her, slowly and sensually. "You didn't think you'd get to lay back and _enjoy_ again, did you? No no, cutie. You're going to be a _part_ of this...and we're starting right now." She reached up and stroked the girl's cheek; the girl stood still and wide-eyed, a deer in the headlights.

"Tonight you're going to learn how to pleasure a woman."


	2. Chapter 2

Some of the disgust came back to Athena's face at the words. "Don't I give you _enough_ pleasure...?" she muttered, remembering the voicemail.

"Oh, I can _never_ get enough," said Morrigan, grinning. "And besides...I think you'll find the experience rewarding yourself."

Abruptly, she bent down, grabbed Athena's legs and back, and scooped her up in her arms. As Athena's eyes widened into saucers, Morrigan's bats flew toward her legs and lifted her right off the ground. They flew to the bed, eased her down to a sitting position, then casually flew out the window as she put her charge down beside her. The sudden flight took Athena's breath away, left her head swimming...and it was just the first of many shocks she'd have tonight, she knew.

"We'll start off slow," said Morrigan softly. She turned to her side and brought her legs up on the bed, facing away from her partner. Athena looked at her and swallowed; the woman's leotard was backless, and with her wings gone the girl could see every inch of creamy skin exposed. "Show me how good you are with your hands..."

The idol winced, her heartrate doubling in an instant. She'd fondled another girl before - briefly, as a joke (wasn't it?) - but it would be _nothing_ like this. Trembling, her hands reached around the succubus's sides...

"Not _there_ yet," Morrigan chuckled, lowering them. "My shoulders, pet. _Massage_ them. Like you would with any lover."

Athena sighed in relief - but quickly scowled in annoyance. _There's that word again,_ she thought bitterly; something told her she'd better get used to it. Grimacing, she reached up and did as she was told, gently kneading Morrigan's shoulders and the back of her neck.

"A little harder," she told her. "Gentle, but _firm_. I'm no shrinking violet."

Athena nodded, not that Morrigan could see it. She started pressing harder now, digging into the muscles beneath the softness; she wondered if she was hurting her, but the succubus made no objections. Soon she started to relax, slumping a bit and telling her partner to go lower. As she followed the order, the psychic felt an eerie calmness come over her...almost as if she were massaging _herself_.

" _Much_ better," said Morrigan, her voice light and breathy. "Now down to my sides - but don't massage them. Just touch them; _caress_ them." Athena did so, running her palms up and down her partner's well-toned muscles. After a moment the woman told her to move forward, and the girl did that too, petting and rubbing her lover's silky-smooth belly. As she did so, Morrigan softly moaned...and Athena seemed to feel _that_ , too.

"Very nice," the succubus approved, arching her neck. Then she scooted back towards the idol, giving her better access. "... _now_ go higher..."

Athena swallowed again, but not out of fear this time. The foreplay had worked on her, too; she was ready for this. Slowly, she moved her fingers out in front of Morrigan's breasts, curling her thumbs up above them...and then she grabbed them, _squeezed_ them, gentle but firm. The woman moaned again, louder this time - and the girl suddenly gasped, as a bolt of pleasure shot from her _own_ breasts and straight down to her clit.

"Ooh, that's _wonderful_ ," the demon purred, as her "pet" wondered what the hell was going on. "Don't quit now, though. Tease them... _play_ with them...as if they were _yours_."

Curiously, her partner did just that. She sank her fingers into the massive globes, marveling at how soft they were despite their volume. With every move she made, her own pleasure increased that much more, and soon she was going rather quickly - even getting a little rough. She'd avoided the nipples so far, though, just as she did with herself...and when her fingertips finally traced them, both lovers let out long, loud moans, Athena's actually outlasting Morrigan's.

"What...what's happening to me...?" the girl choked out, even as her hands kept moving.

"One of my _surprises_ , pet," the woman told her. "Over the years, I've found some lovely humans out there who _get_ just as much pleasure as they _give_ during sex. You're pretty lovely yourself, but you weren't quite that sympathetic. ...now you _are_."

"Oh my god," the psychic whispered, her hands slowing at the thought.

"Don't stop," the succubus breathed, reaching up and moving them for her.

She didn't have to do it for long. Athena quickly took over, squeezing and playing with Morrigan's breasts while tracing and teasing her nipples. Their breaths grew ragged almost at once, the heat inside them building rapidly. Athena had never gotten off just by fondling herself...but apparently, bigger boobs really _were_ more sensitive...

"...enough," Morrigan gasped, pulling down her lover's hands. As the girl sat there, panting and trying to recover, the woman dramatically fanned herself. " _Whew!_ You're pretty good at that, cutie," she complimented. "You've had a lot of _practice_ , haven't you...?" Athena flushed even further, mortified - and yet still turned on; the combination felt strangely intriguing...

Then Morrigan let out another dark chuckle. "Now let's see if you do as well _here_ ," she murmured...and then she pulled her partner's right hand straight down to her crotch.

It was just a light touch. It was through the clothes, even. But it still sent a spike of pleasure to Athena's clit - and this one went outward, coursing over her entire body. The psychic's eyes went wide, and she let out a choking gasp; the succubus just chuckled deeply, more than used to this feeling.

"You know how this works now, yes?" she asked her. " _You_ feel when _I_ feel. So take your time and explore; I'll only help - "

But she didn't _want_ to take her time. Before Morrigan even finished speaking, Athena's hand was back at her crotch, carefully feeling out the soft folds beneath the outfit. It didn't take her long to find some sensitive spots, drawing moans from her partner and gasps from herself. Delighted, the woman let her hand fall away from the girl's; it didn't look as if she'd need any help at all.

But when Athena found Morrigan's clit and focused on it, she stopped her again. "Not yet," she told her, her voice husky and low. "...you need to get _closer_ first..."

The idol swallowed once more, knowing exactly what she meant. She also knew it was a major step forward...but her desire, her _need_ wouldn't allow her not to take it. Slowly, she inched her hand upward, crept inside the succubus's leotard, wriggled underneath her tights...and touched another woman's pussy for the very first time.

" _Yesss..._ " Morrigan sighed deeply, slumping back against her lover. Athena felt the same thing, of course - but she barely noticed it, too distracted by the feel of labia not directly connected to her. The flesh felt more like lips this way, the fluids more like saliva...but they were still _very_ different, and in a _very_ interesting way.

Without prompting, the girl swirled her finger in and around the woman's slit. She felt pleasure at most of the same spots as before - but it was _much_ stronger now, making _both_ women gasp each time. Then she tried to move inward, but accidentally grazed Morrigan's clit; as she moaned, long and loud, Athena actually cried out, losing all her momentum to that paralyzing pulse.

" _Deeper,_ " the demon growled, and it all came rushing back.

Her pet obediently slid her finger up inside the woman's walls. She was surprised to find more space there than she had in her own - but of course, her captor _was_ a bit more _experienced_ than her. So the girl slipped in another finger, and that seemed to do the trick: her lover groaned and arched her back, a shudder coursing through her body.

Athena let her own shudder pass before she tried to pull away. But on the way out, she grazed the clit again, with both fingers this time. Morrigan's pussy reflexively clenched, and a bolt of ecstasy shot through them, making _both_ women cry out and sending them racing towards the edge.

"Excellent... _excellent_ ," Morrigan breathed. Then she put Athena's left hand back on her breast - this time inside the leotard. "Now finish it. Finish me the way I finished you."

Athena eagerly complied, one hand assaulting Morrigan's breast while the other ravished her pussy. At some point the girl snapped, becoming a creature of pure instinct; she not only picked up the pace, but wrapped her calves around the woman, pressing the heat between her legs directly against her lover's ass. Morrigan moaned in approval - and then Athena went further, kissing the nape of her neck and seemingly trying to _inhale_ it. The demon moaned even louder, and that just made her pet go faster, sucking her neck and mauling her tit and thrusting deep into her cunt...

...but just as Morrigan's pleasure started to peak, Athena's plateaued. Dimly, she remembered why: she could not achieve orgasm without her captor's assistance. A small part of her was _furious_ , wanted to stop things then and there...but the girl's instincts kept her going, kept her _fucking_ the woman over and over and _over_ \- 

\- and then, as soon as she climaxed, Morrigan reached behind herself and stroked Athena's clit through her shorts. That was all it took, and their worlds exploded together, each of them belting out hard, sharp cries. They fell against each other, pulsing and quivering, each of them riding out orgasms _much_ more intense than they'd expected. The idol had never made "herself" come like that before...and the succubus had never had an amateur make _her_ come like that before.

"Oh, that was _beautiful_ , cutie," she sighed, once she caught her breath. "I _knew_ this would be a good way to teach you..."

Meanwhile her partner, still panting, was growing confused. "Why...why aren't I losing my strength," she gasped.

"I said succubi were _able_ to steal life force. I didn't say it was automatic." Morrigan turned and reached over her shoulder, lifting Athena's chin up with her hand. "No, we're not finished _yet_ , my pet," she purred into her gaze. "We still have to see how good you are with your _mouth_..."

"Oh, god," her lover whispered, as she realized what she meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Smirking, Morrigan faced forward again and pulled Athena's fingers from her slit. They came up _dripping_ with her juices, even after sliding through her clothes. Eagerly, she popped one in her mouth and started to suck, cleaning it off in a maddeningly erotic way. By the second finger her lover was shivering again, already hungry for more.

"Care for a taste...?" the woman asked, offering her the third.

"...no thanks," the girl answered, not hungry for _that_.

"Hmhmhm. If you say so...for _now_ , anyway." Athena shivered again, this time out of disgust--but then again out of pleasure, as Morrigan went back to work.

Once she'd licked the girl clean, Morrigan shifted positions. She wriggled out from Athena's now-weak grasp, slid over to her left, and laid down beside her. Without being told, her captive followed suit, settling down on her left side and face-to-face with the woman. She was deeply hoping she was supposed to go there first; she wasn't anywhere _near_ ready for the other end yet. Luckily, she chose correctly...but she was just as unprepared for what happened next.

Without warning, Morrigan leaned over and kissed her. But she did it softly, _tenderly_ , lips just brushing lips. Athena's eyes widened--then widened further as she did it again, longer this time. The third time she stayed on her, and eventually Athena responded, though her heart wasn't in it. Kissing wasn't about _sex_ for her; kissing was _romance_. And as much as she liked the _feelings_ Morrigan gave her, none of them made her like the demon herself.

Then, silently, Morrigan started to instruct her again. She pushed her lips forward for an instant, making them firm; when her pet didn't respond, she repeated the motion. This time the psychic caught on, and they traded presses a few times, the succubus subtly guiding her lips with her own. Then they pushed together at once, shocking Athena a bit...and then Morrigan's mouth started moving, shocking her a _lot_.

...okay, it was starting to feel a _little_ sexual now. And a little appealing, even without any romance. She moved her mouth in turn, and then they were exploring each other, feeling out the soft folds and moist wrinkles of their lips. Slowly, Athena started to lose herself in it...and when Morrigan licked the girl's lips, she opened them up without thinking. But then the woman's tongue _poured_ into her mouth, and she woke up pretty damn quick.

Okay, _now_ it was feeling a _lot_ sexual. Of course French kissing always did--but it felt _so_ much better this time, her lover's tongue hot and wet and all over her mouth. Eagerly Athena copied her, their tongues dancing together...and that just made it even better, feeding her Morrigan's pleasure on top of her own.

The girl was wondering if she could get off on a _kiss_ when the woman broke off, making a wet, smacking sound. Athena opened her eyes slowly, her gaze drifting down to the string of saliva that trailed between their lips.

"Not bad," said Morrigan, smirking. "Not _great_ , but not _bad_."

"...it can get better than _that_??" her partner doubted, her cheeks already flush.

The succubus laughed, her voice like wind chimes in the distance. "Oh, you've got _so_ much to learn, cutie," she told her, stroking her cheek; the psychic flushed again, feeling the same rush of intimacy she had back when the incubus had touched her.

"... _this_ , for example."

With that, Morrigan pulled down her leotard, letting her lovely breasts flow out of it.

Athena stared at them...couldn't _stop_ staring at them. They were the first bare boobs she'd seen since going bi, and they were _glorious_. The flesh was smooth, milky and flawless, the swell broad but perfectly shaped. The rose-pink nipples were big too, but not _too_ big at all; actually, they looked just the right size for her to put in her mouth...

"Just follow your instincts this time, pet," Morrigan instructed. "You were so good with them before, I think you'll know what to do."

Athena trembled again as she reached up to the pillowy flesh. She dug her hands into it, making both women shiver. She carried on for a little longer, caressing and squeezing once more...but she soon realized that wasn't what she wanted at all.

Her hands stopped moving, abandoning the right breast. Then she put them both around the left one, lifting and positioning it. She moved toward it slowly, her lips slightly parted...and then she _swallowed_ it, taking in the whole nipple and as much creamy flesh as she could.

" _There_ we go," Morrigan cooed, her arms encircling the girl as she suckled her teat. "Yes... _that's_ what I wanted. And you're enjoying it too, aren't you...?"

Athena barely heard her, didn't even think about responding. She was too busy devouring the woman's breast, each tug of flesh and lick of nipple echoing back to her own. The demon couldn't help but laugh at her new pet's enthusiasm. "Such a cutie," she murmured, gently stroking her hair.

She let it go on for several minutes, giving her a few pointers on the way. She taught her to use her tongue more, to circle and lift up the nipple; she taught her to grip the flesh and pull it, to bite down a bit sometimes. By the end, both of Morrigan's breasts were soaking wet...and Athena's pussy was even wetter (though it felt like it was on fire).

"Time to move on now," the woman ordered, once she'd finally had enough. But the girl wouldn't pull away. After a few more tries, she finally had to push her off of her, freeing her breast with a moist popping sound. "Another beautiful effort--but don't get too greedy," she teased, pulling up her leotard.

Athena looked up at her desperately, gasping for air. "...please let me finish," she choked out, in between breaths.

"We're almost there," Morrigan promised. Then she looked down at herself and smirked. "Just one more thing left to learn..."

The idol cringed, but nodded. She still felt a little bit sick at the thought...but her body was in no position to argue. Quickly, she sat up and--

"Actually, no," the succubus told her, pulling her back down. " _That_ is a lesson all on its own. Tonight I have something a little...different in mind."

And then she rammed her thigh right into Athena's crotch.

It was the kind of blow that should hurt her. In fact it did, a little bit. But Morrigan had maneuvered so that as it slammed into her, it also slid across her pussy, giving it a firm, solid stroke. Athena cried out in both pain and pleasure, not sure which was winning out.

"You feel that?" Morrigan asked needlessly, as the girl's eyes started to roll back. "It's one of the secrets that help girls like us stick together..."

With that she started moving her thigh back and forth, grinding into her lover's slit. The girl cried out again with every forward thrust, this time from ecstasy alone. She'd never seen girls having sex before; she would've never even _thought_ of doing _this_. But it was _good_ , at least when Morrigan did it...and when the woman started going faster, never stopping her motion, Athena's world quickly started to fade into white...

But just when she was on the verge, Morrigan slowed to a stop. "Now it's _your_ turn..." she said wickedly, clenching her thighs around one of her captive's.

Athena groaned, but only slightly. She knew she could keep those feelings going if she could manage to give them back. She took to the task eagerly, moving her thigh a bit _too_ fast; soon she realized it and slowed down, searching for just the right movement. When she found it, both women sighed in delight--and once she'd worked up a rhythm, it felt at _least_ as good as before.

"...alright," Morrigan ordered, her voice a bit raspy as she pulled back her legs. Athena followed suit, and then they were just laying together, breathing hard and gazing into each others' eyes. After a few seconds, the idol started to tremble, wondering what Morrigan could possibly have in store for her next.

"Time for the finish now, cutie," the succubus purred, stroking Athena's cheek again. As Athena moaned and closed her eyes, Morrigan looked over her lover; she grinned as she took in the flushed cheeks, the stiff nipples, the _very_ stained shorts. "I'd say you're pretty _primed_ , wouldn't you...?"

"Oh, yes," Athena breathed.

Slowly, Morrigan raised her hand...above her, and into the air. She made a show of positioning her fingers, then snapped them surprisingly loudly. This time it was her _clothes_ that turned into bats, flapping and fluttering all around her body. There were enough that only glimpses of what lay behind them came through...but then they too flew away, revealing Morrigan Aensland in all her naked glory.

The effect was immediate. Her eyes widened, her breathing stopped...maybe even her heart. Now _Athena_ looked over her lover, taking in every inch of her body. She saw the bulging lips, the swollen tits, the throbbing cunt and she _wanted_ them. Wanted them _more_ than air to breathe; wanted them too much to _think_ anymore.

Immediately she jumped on her, kissing and squeezing. As she forced her tongue into her mouth, she pawed about her body frantically, not even knowing where to start. Then her instincts took over, and she tangled her legs up with her lover's; after some frantic wrestling, she wriggled between them and slammed into her cunt. She couldn't kiss her from that position, so she went back to suckling instead, mauling her second tit with one hand while crushing her ass with the other.

"And that's tonight's _other_ surprise," the demon said calmly, as if no one was touching her at all. "When you see me fully nude, all other thoughts will fly away. You'll think of _nothing_ except ravishing me, no matter the cost. The spell will only break when I leave your sight or cover myself...or when _you_ reach climax." She flashed an evil grin at her pet's glazed eyes. "I like foreplay as much as the next girl, child...but when I want you ready, _you will be_."

If Athena heard Morrigan's words, she didn't show it. She was too focused on her body, on doing everything she could to please it. As if the new spell hadn't conquered her, the other one had caught her too, and she could feel everything she was doing as if she were doing it to herself. They kept her moving faster, sucking harder, thrusting further...and when the _third_ spell prevented her climax, it didn't even slow her down.

"You've learned your lessons... _well_ , pet," Morrigan grunted, her breath ragged. At first she'd been able to ignore Athena's attentions...but before long, even _she_ couldn't resist her technique. She was pushing on _just_ the right spot, pulling with _just_ the right force. "You'll be an expert--ahhh...in no time..."

By now the girl needed release so badly tears were streaming down her face. She'd shifted their legs into a scissor, letting her grind her pussy too; she'd squeezed her breasts beneath her lover's, rubbing her nipples on her ribs. But the woman refused to move, not assisting her at all and thus denying her relief. So she was forced to keep assisting the demon instead, helplessly trapped by her wicked magic.

Luckily, this demon was more benevolent than most.

"In a moment, I'm going to come," she breathed into her pet's ear. "At the same time, I'm going to touch you, and _you're_ going to come like you've never come before. ...and then I'm going to drain you, and you're going to sleep again...but you _will_ wake up, and you'll be back to normal soon. So don't worry about a thing, cutie. Don't think at all...just _feel_."

But Athena didn't seem to hear her. Even at the promise of release, she barely moaned. Dimly, Morrigan wondered how much of this she would even remember. But then her thoughts vanished as she started to peak, the feelings inside her sweeping her up in a wave that was heading straight for the edge...

...and then, the instant she went over, she pulled down Athena's clothes and rammed into her naked cunt.

Their worlds exploded together again--but this time Athena's went nuclear, her best-ever orgasm (from four days ago) getting outclassed ten times over. Her head snapped back with a piercing cry...and Morrigan didn't stop there. She kept moving her thigh vigorously, _relentlessly_ , giving her lover back all the pleasure she'd gotten and more. Soon the girl cried even louder, as the woman brought her again...and then again, and _again_ , until her vision went completely white before fading into black.

\----

Athena woke up the next morning alone in the middle of the bed, still wearing her (now thoroughly disgusting) clothes. She felt incredibly weak, just a little bit sore...and unbelievably satisfied.

She was also, however, feeling very confused.

 _...what the hell HAPPENED last night...?_ she wondered, going over her memories of the evening. They were scattered and torn, her conscious thoughts broken up by instinctive actions she couldn't remember. And toward the end of the night it got even worse: she could remember Morrigan shedding her clothes, vaguely recall her gorgeous body...and then, bliss. Nothing but undefined, un _imaginable_ bliss.

Most of it was still with her, actually. She didn't know what had caused it, but she knew the end result: Morrigan had literally fucked her unconscious. She could almost still feel the string of mind-numbing orgasms, each of them the _new_ best one of her life. The memories distracted her nicely, mostly keeping her from having any thoughts other than _gaaah_...but whenever she managed one, the question of _how_ came back again.

Then, eventually, it hit her. Last night's events were still in her mind; they were just hidden away, clouded by a thick, happy fog. But she was a _psychic_ , and her powers could let her go _into_ her mind and break those clouds away. ...assuming she had the energy, of course; she barely had the strength to wiggle her fingertips, and it seemed likely Morrigan had drained her mental strength too.

Hoping against hope, Athena focused on her powers. She was in luck: she had _just_ enough left in her to clear away the cobwebs. Eagerly, she poured her awareness into her psyche...but the eagerness quickly turned to open-mouthed shock.

She saw herself lose it the first time, sucking on Morrigan's neck like a teenager.

She saw herself get humiliated while aroused, and how intriguing it had felt.

She saw herself lose it _again_ , suckling Morrigan's breast like an infant.

She saw herself get fucked by a _thigh_ , and how amazing it had felt.

She saw that Morrigan had caused it all--and that sex would never be the same for her again.

...and she loved every bit of it.

Athena fell out of her trance in a euphoria, making sounds that were a mixture of laughter and moans. _It was everything she had hoped it would be._ It was an _adventure_ , an introduction to a world of pleasures both physical and magical. It was _totally_ new and really, _really_ exciting, so much so she knew she could get addicted if she wasn't careful. And she'd been worried about becoming a sex slave?? If _this_ was sexual slavery, then hell, sign her up!

But then she remembered: she wasn't done.

The end of the night, she realized. She hadn't even _gotten _to _that_ yet. If she liked what she'd seen so much already, what wonders would she find there?? Recklessly, she dove back into her mind without a moment of rest...and nearly ended up fainting.__

She saw herself jumping on Morrigan without a hint of a thought.

She saw herself _crying_ in need, as she fulfilled someone else's.

She saw herself listening to Morrigan without hearing her at all.

She saw herself _screaming_ in ecstasy, as she came until she passed out.

She saw that Morrigan had caused it all--and that she could do it any time she wanted.

...and god help her, she loved that too.

It _tempered_ her excitement, certainly. It was exactly what she'd feared: the demon had broken her mind, turned her into an incarnation of lust. But at least it wasn't _permanent_ , and it hadn't done her any damage. Not only that, but it would probably stay behind closed doors, since the succubus surely wouldn't want to run around in public naked. And if none of that changed...if it was just _losing_ herself, at the snap of Morrigan's fingers, and waking up remembering nothing but mind-numbing orgasms...the thought wasn't scary at all. It was sexy as hell.

She kept those thoughts and feelings with her for the next few hours, slowly regaining her strength. Nearly all of them were happy ones, making this recovery period a _much_ better time than the last. Even better, it ended an hour earlier; she didn't even miss any phone calls. By the time she got up she felt almost giddy, eager to get to her cell and see if she could fit in any business before lunch.

But when she found it on the table, she realized it was dead again.

Frowning, she tried to turn it back on at once. Then she scowled as it actually _worked_ , meaning Morrigan had turned it off on purpose. She winced as her home page came up, revealing three new voicemails. She grimaced as she saw the first two--one from her manager, one from a sponsor she was supposed to talk to this morning. ...and then she simply stared, as she saw the earliest caller: the same blocked number she'd first seen four days ago.

Naturally, she listened to that one first.

_"Good morning, Athena. I trust you slept well? ...you should've. You were exhausted before I even started to drain you._

_"THAT is what I can give you, child. THAT is what I have to offer. I showed you the best time I could last night, to give you a taste of what's to come. That's why we played so much before we hit the home stretch; that's why I stopped draining you the moment you went into dreamland. And it's also why I turned off your phone: I wanted even your recovery to be as pleasant as possible._

_"You should know that not all our meetings will be quite so pleasant._

_"I don't plan to ruin you, of course. You'd give me less energy that way. And I CERTAINLY won't kill you; then you'd give me a LOT less. But don't spend the days ahead expecting a series of spa treatments. You've got a lot to learn, my pet, and some of it you're NOT going to like...but some of it you'll like more than you can possibly imagine._

_"Well, that's about it for today. One more thing before I go, though. Your performance was spectacular, so I've removed your curse as promised. But I couldn't just REMOVE something without REPLACING it, could I? ...well I COULD, I suppose, but THAT wouldn't be any fun. So I've laid a different spell on you, now. I'll let you learn more about it yourself...but I'll give you a hint._

_" **...come for me.** "_

Athena immediately dropped to her knees, letting out a choking gasp as another orgasm ripped through her. It was just a normal one this time--but it came from out of _nowhere_ , with no foreplay or buildup or even a warning. Slowly she sank to the floor, quivering in shock and bliss; she just barely noticed Morrigan chuckling before she said her final words.

_"Good luck with that one, cutie. I'll see you again soon! ...maybe..."_

When the message cut off this time, Athena couldn't help but laugh. She was _so_ screwed. Totally, royally, _literally_ screwed. Bad enough that she was trapped in this twisted little game; now she knew that the rules could change at any moment. It scared the hell out of her, of course--but it added to the adventure, no doubt about that. Who knew what would happen to her next? Who knew how much of it would scar her for life? ...and who knew how much of it would be even better than last night?

Then another thought hit her. Her heart racing, she replayed the message, fast-forwarding to the end. She braced herself just before the magic words...and then squealed in delight, as she came for Morrigan all over again.

Oh, yes...this was going to be an _adventure_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought I'd gone soft after all this time. ;)
> 
> So the plan for this was to do a social experiment of sorts. I'd write _two_ followups--this one and another where _Athena_ managed to get the upper hand--and post them at the same time, to see which one got more traffic. But due to unforeseen and frankly _hilarious_ circumstances, I'm not gonna be writing much smut for a while. Sadly, this means neither followup will become a series like I'd hoped...but if you're still interested in Athena-as-Dom, let me know in the comments. I'll damn well _make_ time to finish it if there's enough demand.
> 
> Until next time...!


End file.
